


Miniature

by ayhy



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayhy/pseuds/ayhy
Summary: 2007年映画の前日譚的なもの。初めてスタースクリームが地球大気圏へ降下したときの話。Starscream's first impression on Earth (2007 movie verse, post Ghost of Yesterday)archive of pixiv's original post(https://www.pixiv.net/novel/bookmark_detail.php?id=907716)





	Miniature

――ぬるい。  
静止軌道から高度を落としていくにつれて、機体を取り巻く空気の質が変わる。それを彼は、かすかな苛立ちとともにそう感じた。体表の熱センサが感知する温度は、彼らの種族の基準から見ても決して“暖かい”部類ではなかったが――摂氏マイナス269℃の真空を探索することに慣れた機体は、惑星の帯びる大気をそう受け取った。  
苛立ちの理由は他にもある。組成の違う大気の中、空力特性を誤魔化して飛ぶのは快適とは言い難い。この星の大気に適応しているとはいえ、原始的で粗雑な機体に擬装しなければならないことも不愉快だ。だが、故郷の大気に最適化された姿では目立ちすぎる。どこかでこの星の航空機をスキャンする必要があった。  
夜半球のデブリ帯に紛れ、遠ざかる夕暮れを追うようにスタースクリームは飛んでいた。  
レーダー波の散乱波長を捉えて、スタースクリームは演算回路にストレス負荷がかかるのを自覚した。また逃げ隠れしなければならないとは。人間の技術レベルでは、このデブリが充満した場所をレーダーで探索しても得られる情報はたかが知れている。だが地上の人間は律儀にも一定間隔でこの空域を監視しているらしかった。その理由までは、スタースクリームの知ったことではない。  
今はレーダーに映る危険を冒すわけにはいかない。瞬時に判断を下し、スタースクリームは加速した。イオン化した空気が残す航跡を大型デブリの隙間に隠しながら、探知圏外へと離脱する。小さなデブリが体表へぶつかり、擦過傷を残していく感覚も不快だ。  
それでも束の間、全身にかかる強烈な加速度には心が躍る。空気抵抗も重力もねじ伏せる感覚は、航空機――それも戦闘機に準じる高い機体性能を持つ者だけに許された特権だ。

暗視モードのアイセンサが焼き切れるような明るさを訴えたところで、スタースクリームは減速した。どうやら夜半球を越えてしまっていたらしい。センサの感度を落とし、受光帯域を可視光に戻す。色を取り戻した視界の中に、赤く濁った空が広がっていた。  
その赤が、この星に顕著な散乱光のせいだとは解っている。  
それでも、スタースクリームは故郷を飛んでいるような気がした。

しばらく静止衛星軌道上で地表を観察していた時に理解したことがある。この泥の惑星は、彼らの故郷と似ても似つかない。金属の格子が織りなす精妙な起伏も、地下深くに脈動するエネルゴンプールもなし。辛うじて球形であるという程度の共通点しか持っていない。  
だが、この星が時折見せる表情はおそろしいほど故郷に似ていた。地表を覆う渦雲のパターン、大気上層の放電がもたらす断続的な光、そして――この戦火の赤にも似た色。  
単純な大気組成の違いだ、と演算回路の醒めた部分が告げる。サイバトロン星の大気に比べて、この星の大気には微細な塵が多い。ちょうど戦場のさなか、爆発で吹き上がった粉塵と同程度の濃度だ。だから自分はこの光景を、かつての戦場と誤認するのだ、と。

戦場の高揚感が神経回路を伝う。それが錯覚に過ぎないと解っていても、全身のセンサの感度を一気に引き上げるような感覚は嫌いではなかった。人間でいうところの理性に相当する抑制回路がなければ――ディセプティコンの常として、その機能ははなはだ頼りないものではあったが――スタースクリームはその昂ぶりに任せて地上の街並みに攻撃をしかけていたかもしれない。  
代わりに、スタースクリームはアイセンサの焦点を地表に移した。有機生命体が築いた鉄とセラミックの構造体の群れは、夜半球に飲み込まれつつある。地表のあちこちに灯る明かりをセンサが捉える。  
その映像に、記憶回路の一端がちりちりと過電流を流す。トリプティコン。シータコン。シンファー。かつて栄華を極めた都市の名が、メモリの中から読み出される。パターン認識アルゴリズムの齟齬――人間で言う“既視感”に相当する感覚に、スタースクリームは当惑した。もう一度アイセンサの焦点を調整し、受光部をチェックして映った映像を精査する。  
眼下の明かりは、サイバトロンを照らす明かりの四分の一にも満たない小さな構造物群だ。地上付近から見下ろす映像と、高々度から見下ろした記録が似ていたのだろうとスタースクリームは結論づけた。  
（こんなちっぽけな光景を、あの頃と比べるなどどうかしている）  
そう思うスタースクリームの眼下で、さらに無数の明かりが灯り、緩やかに広がっていく。その情景すらも、パターン認識アルゴリズムが勝手に記憶と結びつけていく。その理解できない挙動に、スタースクリームは強制的に思考プロセスの一部を落とした。  
強引なシャットダウンで生じたサージ電流がそのまま主回路へと伝播し、一瞬スタースクリームの全運動機能が停止した。推進力を失い、機体は大きく失速する。数秒遅れてスタースクリームは機体の制御を取り戻し、通常の飛行状態を取り戻した。  
感情の読み取りにくいビークルモードであっても、彼が動揺したことは明らかだった。  
ただ地表の明かりを眺めていただけで、機体の制御を失うなど――もしネメシス号の同船者達が側にいたならば、彼らはスタースクリームの行動を大いに笑い、彼が制御を失った理由をあれこれと推測して話の種にでもしただろう。だが、戦火の赤ならばともかく、かつての故郷を思い起こしていたことまでは、彼らとて思い至らなかったに違いない。

スタースクリームは演算ログを呼び出したが、論理エラーは見当たらない。行き場の無い苛立ちにスタースクリームは歯がみした。感情パルスが負荷を生じ、主回路の温度が上がっている。  
感傷は惰弱さの表れだ。ディセプティコンには似つかわしくない。その事実を承知していたからこそ、彼は記憶回路に残る痕跡を否定しようとした。かつての都市への憧憬など認めはしない。その全てに火を放ち、消し去ったのは彼自身なのだ。戦火によって錆び付き、煤にまみれた金属の地平線を、スタースクリームはむしろ仄暗い喜びと共に見下ろしたものだった。かの“黄金時代”、全てが光り輝いて見えた過去は彼にとって何の意味もなかった。少なくとも、彼はそう信じていた。

かつての都市を瓦礫の山に変えたように、それを想起させるものを全て壊せばいい。  
“既視感”によるエラーを避けるために、演算回路が一つの選択肢を提案する。乱暴きわまりないそれは、あっさりとスタースクリームの思考ルーチンに受け入れられた。地上を見下ろした時に、パターン認識アルゴリズムの齟齬による“既視感”そのものは止むことはなかったが、少なくともそれがスタースクリームを動揺させることはもうなかった。  
今は、とスタースクリームは胸中に吐き捨てる。精々その平穏を謳歌しているがいい。かつてのサイバトロンのように。やがて戦火がすべてを飲み込み、誰が支配者かを思い知ることになるのだ。

くろぐろとした闇の中に、無数の光が寄り添うように浮かんでいる。  
二重写しに被さる記憶を振り払うように、スタースクリームは加速した。

\- Miniature / 愚かだった日々の似姿


End file.
